


Tender and Mild 2

by circusciel, tobihoe



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: condiments as lube, cummies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circusciel/pseuds/circusciel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobihoe/pseuds/tobihoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>craving his mcnuggies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender and Mild 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barry b benson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=barry+b+benson).



Izumi had done it. He`d cooked the entire box of chicken strips with his magnificent bussy.

Them chicken strips were hotter than his ass. 420 degrees Celsius. Ssssss. You hear that? The sound of mega hot chicken strips. Fucking perfection.

Izumi wondered why he was such a pervert. Everyone wonders why too, on a daily basis. Maybe it had to do with his backstory or something like that. He thought about his history and immediately wanted to commit murder. Could he suffocate people with chicken strips? The answer was yes.

Anyway, he'd kill later. He wanted to consume his delicious chicken strips...

Izumi finds himself relaxing in Yuu-kun's room like always, and takes out his barbecue sauce and box of chicken strips. He could smell the sweet aroma of the crispy delicacies, and arousal coils in his lower stomach. He emits a low grown and slowly tugs down his pants and underwear.

Izumi discards his clothes to the side, forgotten as he starts lubing up the first crispy chicken strip. The barbecue sauce drips down his hand and he licks it up in a seductive manner. He's completely forgotten by now that Makoto may come home any minute.

*Ding fucking dong*, the doorbell rang.

"Shit on my tiddies who could that be?", Izumi jumped, spilling barbecue sauce everywhere, as he ran for the door.

He opens the door to find postman Kaoru. Kaoru takes on a lot of jobs because he has to pretend to go to hostess clubs in order to maintain his hetero facade.

"Hi Izumi... whoa your dong sure is big what have you been feeding it?" Kaoru glanced at Izumi's sticky member, while licking his lips subconsciously.

"Anyway did someone order curry sauce?"

"Fuck yes I can add to my condiment collection," Izumi clanged as his dong shook excitedly in anticipation.

"Cowru I Don't wish to be milked today, disappear from my sight at once!" Izumoo slammed the door in Cowru's face.

But Cowru caught the door before it slammed and pushed it back open 

"I-Izumi-kun," Cowru said, almost in a whisper, looking at Izumi pleadingly.

"I.. I..need your cummies!" he finished, refusing to look at Izumi`s dazzling face.

"I need them," he continued, a light blush beginning to colour his cheeks, "I need them to complete my own condiment collection."

"My cummies are only for yuu kun you gay fuckboy" Izumi yelled. He slapped cowru with great force. the impact knocked kaoru into space

Izumi slammed the door and went back to makoto's room to jack off

the end

lmao binch u thought

stay tuned for part 3

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for everything guys its been fun im gonna die


End file.
